Sightless
by Esherymack
Summary: After an attack on the Black Order HQ, Allen seems to have lost his sight. Is it permanent? And what on Earth is happening to his eyes? NOT ABANDONED, JUST SLOW UPDATING.


A/N: So I'm back to working my magic, and at the same time totally neglecting my other stories. I wrote this for the sake of boredom and the sake of getting this whole idea out of my head.

Also, don't hate me for ruining Cross's beautiful hair. I was bored.

Disclaimer: Don't own D. Gray-man; it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

Edit: Akumu informed me that what little I knew of Marie was wrong, so I have fixed it~

* * *

"General!"

Cross turned. Komui, running up behind him, halted. "Woah, your hair…" he said, eyeing the raggedly shorn, shaggy-looking hair that now graced Cross's head.

"Don't. Say. A word," Cross growled, kicking a bit of dust over the bright red clumps on the ground next to a pile of ash left by an Akuma.

"…Anyways, General-"

"Where's Allen?" Cross cut him off.

"That's-"

"Komui. Where is my apprentice at?"

"I… don't know. Last I saw him, he was in the library, but…"

Cross brushed past him, yanking his hat low enough to mask some of the mess that had been his beloved hair.

* * *

"Allen!"

There was no response. Cross stared long and hard at the wreckage that was the library hallway. Under all of the books and shattered shelves, he spotted Timcampy's golden tail.

Cross swore, giving the appendage a sharp tug, effectively freeing the golem. One wing was torn off, and Tim let out a miserable-sounding _chee_. Cross stuck the golem in the indent on top of his hat before dropping to his knees and dragging books, shelving, and stone out of the way. Finally finding what he was searching for, he wiped dust off of his hands and brushed Allen's bangs off of his face. "Oi. Kid, you there?" There was no verbal response from the semi-unconscious boy. Instead, he lifted one hand—his anti-Akuma weapon—and touched Cross's coat, and found his chin, and his mask. The general's brow furrowed in confusion at Allen's silent response.

Finally, he spoke: "Master? Is that you?" Allen's voice was hoarse, and although his eyes were open, they weren't _seeing _Cross.

"Yeah. You okay?" _Stupid question. He's obviously not.  
_

"I can't see. I can hear you, but I can't see you," was Allen's tired reply.

"That's it?" Cross asked, surprised.

"No… my head hurts. And my arm. And it hurts to breathe."

Cross shook his head, and pulled his coat off. He pulled Allen's legs out of the wreckage, and wrapped the coat around his shoulders. With the large piece of clothing around his small frame, he looked utterly ridiculous and all the smaller.

Cross picked Allen up, resting his head near his heart. "Don't fall asleep, Allen," he warned, his clipped tone a bit warmer to his injured apprentice.

"Why's it so cold?"

"…I think you might be going into shock…" Cross replied, lost in his own thoughts. He readjusted the coat and swiftly left to the hospital wing.

* * *

Despite the odds being against them, the Black Order had defended well against the surprise Akuma attack on the headquarters. There had been no deaths, and the worst injury was a stab wound on a finder.

The only crushing news came to Allen's friends and master, after the Head Nurse had tended the boy's wounds.

"He's blind. It most likely came from his head injury—he's got a severe concussion. I can't tell if it's permanent or only will last the week, but only time will tell," the Nurse told Cross. She eyed his hair, which he had attempted to fix by cutting it even a bit above his chin. "Your hair was so nice…" she said, and Cross gave her a snarky grin.

"Yeah, I know. Guess it was too perfect for the Akuma, eh?"

The Nurse's mood lightened a bit. "Yes," she said warmly. "And at least it's not completely gone. Now _that _would be a disaster."

Cross agreed with her, and requested to see Allen.

"Oh… yes, but don't bother him much. He's… not in the best mood?"

"Pfft, trust me. I've seen the kid in all kinds of moods. It can't be that bad, can it?"

The Nurse shrugged, but gave him a pitying look. "Very well," she said. "He's in the back corner. Do try to be quiet."

Cross didn't think he'd ever be prepared for Allen's newly developed mood. As soon as Allen heard him approach, he growled, "Go away."

Cross ignored him, of course. "Why should I? You have my coat, anyways."

Allen gave him a blind glare. "Yeah… I don't know where the Nurse put it though. Can't see shit."

"Ah, well. I'll ask her later. How are you?"

Allen glared again. Well, it would have been a glare if it was in the right direction. "I just told you, I can't see. At all. It's really annoying. Oh, and my arm's broken."

"Kid. Over here, not over there." Allen blushed and turned his head. "You're really that confused?"

"Yeah. I can't tell where anything is, and everything I'm hearing is coming from the wrong places."

Cross frowned when he heard Allen's voice tremble. "Hey. It's okay; I mean, you're probably just temporarily blind," he said in an attempt to reassure the teen.

"Being permanently blind isn't what worries me. What worries me is that I'll be useless, and that the Order won't let me stay here."

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen," a new voice said. Cross looked up to see Noise Marie, one of Tiedoll's three apprentices.

"Who's that? Master, who's there?" Allen asked, surprised.

"It's me, Walker-san. Marie. I'm blind, and I get along fine," the other said. Cross gave him a grateful look. "You get used to it…"

Allen lowered his head. "But you've beenblind, Marie. It's… such a change."

Noise said softly, "Yes, I know. You've got a lot to get used to."

Allen sank down a bit. "Y'don't say," he deadpanned.

"I **do **say. Walker-san, you might _have _to get used to this. You might only have to deal with it for a day, or for the rest of your life. Who knows? What matters is that we get you back on your feet and dealing with Akuma again."

Allen pulled the blankets over his head, and Cross gave Allen another pitying look. "I don't **have that kind of time**, Noise. Neah's constantly threatening to take over my body, and my mind. If I don't get what I need to do done in time, I'll never get that chance again. And it's going to be practically impossible to do what I need to do while I'm blind!"

Noise blinked slowly, and said, "Walker-san, talk to me when you're back on your feet. I feel that I might have to teach you some things."

Allen didn't respond, but Cross looked completely relieved that he wouldn't have to take care of Allen alone.

Allen pulled his blanket down and tucked it under his chin, fear written on his face. "Master?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Allen?"

"What are you going to do? Are you going to stay here? Or are you leaving again?" Allen asked, tired and still angry about his loss of sight.

"…I don't know yet, kid. Just… y'know, sit there for a while. I'll be back later with dinner."

Allen didn't speak, but he shrugged and went back to staring at the wall. Before Cross left, he noticed that Allen's silver eyes weren't as gray as they had been. In fact, before turning away… did they look _green?_

Cross turned his shoulder to Allen and stalked off. He'd worry about it later.


End file.
